


Elyseum

by RinKamelot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John wings, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Wings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKamelot/pseuds/RinKamelot
Summary: Nacer con alas es algo que solo ocurría en un parto de uno en un millón.Sherlock jamás había reparado en esos seres antes, sabía de su existencia y lo sumamente raros que eran. Más a su parecer no eran algo en lo que debiera prestar atención, a menos que fuera por un caso. O eso pensaba antes de conocer a John Watson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Autora: Rin Kamelot  
> Disclaimer: Sherlock de la BBC no me pertenece  
> Advertencia: relación hombre x hombre  
> Beteado: TomLiKaulitz  
> Prohibido su adaptación o traducción sin autorización.  
> Notas:  
> Esta historia estuvo dando vueltas por mi mente un tiempo y al final la deje salir, espero les guste.

** **

**Elyseum.**

Nacer con alas es algo que solo ocurría en un parto de uno en un millón.

Durante muchas décadas estos seres fueron un tema recurrente de estudio, tratando de encontrar el motivo de esta mutación. Existían cientos de teorías que iban desde que ellos eran evoluciones de las aves como los humanos normales lo eran de los monos, hasta las más religiosas que los trataban como mensajeros divinos.

Sherlock jamás había reparado en esos seres antes, sabía de su existencia y lo sumamente raros que eran. Más a su parecer no eran algo en lo que debiera prestar atención, a menos que fuera por un caso. O eso pensaba antes de conocer a John Watson.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña figura del hombre detrás de Mike, su corazón dio un salto. Le había maravillado encontrarse con una criatura así.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a deducirlo, encontrando que cada rasgo nuevo que descubría le parecía más y más fascinante. Era alguien digno de compartir vivienda con él y sin más le dijo sus peores cualidades, o las que él creía eran las peores y le dio la dirección del que sería el nuevo hogar de ambos.

Porque sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, John Watson debía estar con él. Era algo de lo que estaba plenamente seguro.

Verlo parado en mitad de la sala del 221B, observando todo el entorno, para ver si era de su agrado, carcomía algo dentro de Sherlock, que él no podía definir. El veredicto de John fue positivo, con excepción del desorden de las cosas de Sherlock.

Sus manos se dirigieron prontas a tratar de acomodarlas y hacer el lugar más del agrado de John. Cuando se giró para ver si su reciente labor era bien vista, vio la patrulla estacionarse frente al piso.

¿Qué podría ser mejor que un caso y John esperándole en casa?

A mitad de las escaleras lo descubrió.

Subiendo a pasos agigantados le preguntó si quería ir con él. Su corazón volvió a dar un salto en su pecho cuando este aceptó emocionado. Tal vez más tarde le preguntaría a John para que revisara su corazón, tantos saltos en tan poco tiempo no debía ser algo bueno.

Sherlock se maravilló de la forma en la que John bajó ligeramente sus alas para entrar en el taxi, y como antes de sentarse las había abierto ligeramente para que las puntas se recargaran suavemente sobre el asiento, para evitar sentarse en ellas.

Cuando se sentó a su lado, se aseguró que sus dedos pudieran rozar las plumas de este, mientras respondía a sus dudas. Escucharlo elogiándolo tan sinceramente volvió a causar estragos en su interior. Esto empezaba a volverse crónico.

Arribaron al poco tiempo al lugar donde el cadáver les esperaba. El pecho de Sherlock se hinchó de orgullo al ver la mirada llena de envidia de Donovan, sabía que la mujer no comprendía como él, el “psicópata” podía estar acompañado de una de esas maravillosas criaturas.

¿Pero quién podría?

Una parte de Sherlock se preguntaba en qué momento John abriría sus hermosas alas y se largaría de su lado sin que él pudiera hacer algo para retenerlo. En qué momento caería en cuenta que él no era normal.

Supo que John no se marcharía de su lado, cuando lo vio a un lado de la ambulancia después de que Gavin le pusiera esa molesta manta naranja encima para el “shock”. John estaba sacudiendo y acomodando sus plumas, con su pelo rubio despeinado a causa del viento.

¿Había venido volando a buscarle?

Su corazón comenzó a repiquetear contra sus costillas, mientras se acercaba a él y le sugería limpiarse la pólvora de los dedos.

Todo desde ese momento fue de maravilla. Si se omite al molesto de su hermano Mycroft, al psicópata de Moriarty y a Irene.

Se acostumbró rápidamente a ver a John con las plumas esponjadas, y desordenadas por las mañanas. Verlo sentarse en alguna de las sillas del comedor, extendiendo sus alas para ondearlas y tratar de cepillarlas con los dedos para reubicar las plumas torcidas o quitar las caídas, en ocasiones pidiendo su ayuda para cepillar las partes que no lograba alcanzar.

Sherlock jamás le confesaría a John, que guardaba cada pluma caída suya como si de un tesoro se tratase, ni que la mitad de los cojines estaban rellenos con ellas…, contando los de la propia habitación del azabache.

_«Empiezo a creer que tienes un fetiche con las alas Sherlock…»_

Le había dicho una vez John, mientras Sherlock deslizaba sus manos por las álulas de sus alas, sintiendo los huesos que conformaban tan bellas extensiones de la anatomía del rubio. Sherlock rápidamente le dice idiota, él no tenía un fetiche con las alas, a él solo le gustaban las alas de John.

¿Acaso no era obvio?

Le gusta la manera en la que John las acomoda para sentarse, como las reduce cada que entran a un callejón estrecho, como se agitan y ondean cuando está enojado, como las abre para protegerlo de la lluvia, cuando lo encierra entre ellas para protegerlo.

Pero sobre todo eso, le encanta verlo en medio de la sala en su sillón favorito, refugiándose en un nido de cobijas, con sus plumas esponjadas para darle calor y preguntándole sobre el caso a resolver.

¿Qué podría ser mejor?

Una sensación de déjà vu le llega, mientras John se quita la camisa y le deja ver a la perfección el nacimiento de sus alas, para después dar la vuelta y batir sus alas en un suave cortejo. Erizando sus plumas, dándole un aspecto salvaje, deseoso. Sin poder contenerse, Sherlock acepta el cortejo de John, enterrando una de sus manos en las suaves plumas del ala más cercana, mientras la otra acaricia la sensible carne del nacimiento de estas, provocando un dulce gemido en John.

Tal vez las personas tienen razón.

  
Y los seres alados son en verdad ángeles.

Ya que si estar entre los brazos de John no es el paraíso, Sherlock no sabe que podría serlo.

 


End file.
